Love, Life, Society and Secrets
by blossom angel182
Summary: The second year of school has started and Haruhi has alot more to learn about what it means to be in highsociety. The rest of the Host Club members also get educated in love by people who are more than meets the eye.HxT,KyoxOC,HunxOc,HikxOc,MorxOc,KaoxOc!
1. The beginning

Ok,ok. First thanks to my BFF for being my editor!!!!!! Luv u 3

This is the first fic I've managed to actually post so BE NICE!!!!!!! PWEASE O.O

And please review!!!! I think it's just mean if you don't even acknowledge peoples work

So...Here goes!!!!!!

new scene

_thoughts_

flashback

Today was a special day at high schools throughout Japan, Today was the April 2nd, the start of the new school year. But there was one school for whom this new school year was going to promise events and surprises far beyond the imaginations of even the wildest dreamers. This particular high school was called Ouran high and is exclusive to the super rich.

The one exception to this rule was a mousy brown haired male-impersonator called Haruhi. It was the beginning of her second year at Ouran and more importantly her second year as a member of the infamous Ouran High School Host Club.

At that moment she was running late for her first official host session of the new school year. As she ran down the luxurious halls and opened the door to the 3rd music room the natural type hostess had no idea how this year was going to change the lives of her, the other club members and the five people who would dig up their true emotions, secrets and strengthen their hearts.

It all began today, April 2nd and in this music room, at Ouran high...

The moment Haruhi opened the door as expected a blonde chibi known as Hunney glomped her.

"HA-RU-CHAN!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! I missed you!!! Why didn't you visit me and Takashi??????" he wined while giving her the famous teary eyes. "Because Hunney-sempai I don't have enough money to fly out to Fiji and anyway, it wouldn't be fair since everyone offered to bring me somewhere."

Hunney wrapped himself to her right side like a baby to his mother as he gave up. "Okay. Oh, Haru-chan guess what?!?!". "What is it Hunney-sempai?"

He bounced off her thin figure in a bunny like way and shouted in his kawaii voice "Takashi!!!!"At once the tallest member of the group appeared wearing a black and white pinstriped suit and a white suede hat. Her immediate response was "Mafia theme day."

Before the little teen could say "No." Two familiar red heads came crashing down on her.

"Wrong!" they shouted in unison, "its 40's theme day!" they exclaimed while waving their twin arms together.

Hikaru was wearing dark red high pants with orange suspenders over his white and red striped shirt that had the first few buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. As customs go Kaoru was wearing the same clothes in the same manner except the pants were dark orange and the shirts stripe were red. To top off their sexy double act they supported their traditional messed up hair and playful smirks.

When she glanced back at Hunney she realized he was wearing a suit too, only his was a caramel brown and yellow, and his hat had a long feather pointing out of it. Even his favourite bunny had a hat on his pink head.

Haruhi looked around the room to see that it was transformed into the Copa Cabana Club. There were bar tables and armchairs where the tea tables and Victorian couches once stood, the confectionary carts were replaced with a bar serving non-alcoholic mixers accompanied by red velvet bar stools. The windows were shut as the room was dimly lit with old fashion lamps on each table as a jazz band played on the stand in the farthest corner of the room. It was stunning to say the least.

"I see" Was all she managed to say before the twins dragged her into the changing rooms to put on her costume.

When she reappeared Haruhi was wearing grey and pink striped pants with a chain hanging on her left side and a pink shirt in the same fashion as Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Why do you always try to make me seem feminine when I'm trying to be a man?" she sighed as she lazily put on a matching grey tie.

"Because it's good for business" stated a cool voice from behind the bar. Kyouya was dressed as a bar man in black pants, white shirt and a black and white striped vest.

"Kyouya-sempai, I thought you'd be the last person to dress up as 'the help' as you call it" the brunette mocked. "Actually it's the perfect costume as many women confess and confide their feelings in simple barmen…." "Really?" _Wow is Kyouya –sempai being considerate? _"…..yes, that and it gives me a perfect place to count the money from our sessions" he coolly said with the smile of the shadow king on his face. Haruhi smiled back.

The dark type was just about to complain to her for being late when a loud and slightly French accented voice shouted "HARUHI!!!!!!!!! My daughter! Mon amie! Daddy missed you!" He made this very clear as he sent her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Sempai!" she gasped against his broad chest. "Yes, yes I'm over whelmed to see you too. But, naturally you are more so than I. After all I am perfection in human form and further more……." "NO!!!!! Sempai……..air!" Tamaki released her at once although missing her warmth at once.

"Gomen, Haruhi" he said.

Getting some air back in her lungs she looked up at Tamaki. He was dressed in a royal blue and white pinstripe suit with a cream handkerchief styled in his coat pocket. As usual his golden hair shined even against mere lamps.

Looking into his apologetic purple eyes she thought; _thank god I'm out of breath. Who knows what the twins would have done if they saw me._ "Its okay sempai I missed all of you too" she remarked as she smoothed out her suit.

She smiled back into Tamaki's eyes. As Tamaki stared back he thought _god I've missed those brown eyes…..wait…..what am I saying!!!!!!!! no...I miss her as much as a father misses his children. Yes, that's it. I miss her as much as a fater misses his children when they stay at a friend's house for the night, that's it. I miss seeing her innocent chocolate eyes, her honeysuckle scent ,her blunt way of approaching things, her cute little awkward smile, and because of that smile it's only natural her juicy lips, long legs and creamy skin are missed too………as a father……….of course that's it…………what other reason could there be _?

The Princes thoughts were interrupted as usual as Kyouya started to take Haruhi through the procedure of new patrons coming to the club.

"You've never been to the new year's opening before so I'll run by what is done. First we must all greet the customers together as usual except we don't begin our duties until every patron new and old has arrived." Haruhi butted in... "If they are new how do we know when all of them have arrived?" The twins replied "There's a list."

"A list?" Hunney further explained. "Haru-chan you probably don't know but girls who start in Ouran have to apply to become patrons nearly a year before they join the school." "WHAT!!!!!!!" This began Tamaki's first rant off the year. "Yes, alas Haruhi our services are in such demand that many girls would give us their entire fortune for one session (if their father permitted them). Ah, yes. We are the people cursed by our godlike looks. Forced to deprive vast amounts of poor, lonely women the honour of our company. Those poor creatures. I know I would certainly go mad without myself for company. My perfect physic and astonishing mind….."

The twins remarked "Your mind left you before you had it." "True." They chorused.

Thus began Tamaki's first self-pity party in his corner of the new year.

Kyouya continued. "That is correct here is the current list." They all stared at the laptop screen. "As you can see we are book solid until we finish school completely and until we are in our late 50s if we choose so. Now as I was saying….." but it was no good everyone even Tamaki had passed out looking at the screen.

Then Haruhi remembered that Hunney had something to say. "Hunney-sempai you had something to say or give when I came in?" "What? Oh yeah. I remember know. Takashi."

The black haired teen placed himself behind Haruhi with his arms out in front of him. "What's going on? What is Mori-sempai doing? Waiting for me to fall?" she looked at her 6 friends.

Suddenly all the male member remembered their conversation last week.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" the five men screamed at Kyouya.

"You heard me. We **have **to agree to this." Kyouya sigh. He wasn't too happy about this idea himself. All the men looked like they wanted to smash someone's faced into a wall. (That being the reason why the servants in Kyouya's house knew to stay away on this particular visit from the young heirs.)

"It's only for the first week back." The shadow king reasoned. "Then if we hear about anything we can have him taken care of. Him and his friends."

All of them sat in silence in his room trying to find a loop hole in the arrangement.

"Why can't we take care of them now?" Hikaru questioned. "Brother have some sense. It's not like he'll have a chance to do anything. He'll be on school property and besides, we hardly know the guy to judge him."

"That doesn't mean we have to like it or consent to it!" Hunney replied. "Tama-chan what do you think?"

The blonde closed his eyes. "It's just one week. And we'll be watching overhead. He can't do anything without us knowing. Besides, we have no other choice because father feels it'll be good publicity. Having a 'boy' from Ouran on the cover." He spat out bitterly.

"Very well." Kyouya dialed a number on his cell. …………. "Hello?" said a sweet voice on the other line. "One week. That's it." With that the navy haired man hung up.

On the limo drive home Tamaki couldn't help but wonder. _Who is this guy? Why my Haruhi? MY Haruhi. Why does that feel so right? Is it because of the father thing or is it ………..more? _With that the limo door opened and Tamaki lost the thought that sprouted in his head for the past year.

Tamaki looked like he was about to die with fright, Hunney seemed more cute than ever as he shielded himself behind his bunny, Kyouya had a glint I his eye which the girl recognized as a bad sign for her and the twins looked like they were about to kill something with whatever pointy object was available.

Kyouya being the least emotional told Haruhi the news. "One of our new patrons has asked specifically for you and only you and is going to pay twice the usual amount."

"That's it?" she laughed. "I thought you were going to tell me someone found out I was a girl or something!!!!"

The members took a step back from Haruhi in whatever direction they could find as Takashi took a step forward.

"That's not all" he continued. "The thing is he's a man."

"I've had a male customer before." She said, not very impressed with the news.

"That's not all" Kyouya went on. "This man is a cosplay magazine scout and wants you to do some work for him. You know; a few costume displays be his boyfriend for a week…"

"WHAT!!!!!!!! Are you telling me that I am going to model for cosplay which you all know I'm not a fan of and not only that but I've to be this man's b-b-b-boy-BOYFRIEND!!!! Hell no!!!!! Tell him no!!!!"

"I already signed the contracts as your manager." Kyouya mumbled.

"Oh, okay." She replied covering her eyes behind her bangs. "R-r-really?" they all replied.

"Sure, just one little thing……" Takashi grabbed Haruhi's arms and held her back as she tried to free herself. "I WANT YOU ALL IN HOSPITAL!!!!!!!!!!!"

As she struggled against Takashi, Hunney used his training to find her pressure point to make her pass out. He found it.

Being the cutest and hardest to kill Hunney was given the job to calm her down and make her see reason (if any). Of course Hunney being Hunney he got the job done. All Haruhi had to say in her mind was; _It's one week, it's just one week, it's just for one week!!!!_ Until she calmed herself to a reasonable level.

But what remedy was there for four jealous, overprotective teenage boys??? Hunney had no idea.

The Host Club members had successfully greeted every customer old and new, except one, the man who the Hitachi twins had a few new names for.

They were four hours into the greetings and still no sign of the cosplay man.

The twins began to wind Tamaki up. "I bet he's fat, ugly old and lonely for 'company'." Kaoru thought out loud. "Yeah, and he decided to make our little Haruhi his 'companion'." Joined Hikaru. "A lot can happen in a week. You never know Hikaru." "Your 100 right brother maybe after this week when the fat bastard leaves Haruhi may have a…………..a………tiny little companion of her own……."

Little did they know that they had just got themselves riled up as well as Tamaki. Who had just become bluish-purple in colour. He and the twins had smiles on their angelic faces as girls were trying to get them to start their hosting duties before the last guest arrives but all that was going through their minds were the words _; MUST……..KILL………..FAT………..BASTARD!!!!!!_

Kyouya decided they couldn't wait as the girls began to grow impatient. "I believe we have waited enough for our last guest so without further interruption. Ladies….."!!!BANG!!!!

The doors flew open with a gust of wind. Everyone's attention was directed to the spot where the newly arrived figure stood. "I believe gentlemen come next or should I say gentle **man**?"

Thankies for reading my first chappie!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv ya and l8rs!!!!!!!!!


	2. The man

This is my 2nd chapter which is pretty short. It's a lead into the next more than one by itself.

Hope ya like it and please review!!!!!!!

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club...unfortunately T.T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The version of a fat old man, complete with wrinkles, a huge nose, liver spots and a receding hairline danced in every host's mind.

As the figure stood still in the light Tamaki opened his imaginary theatre for the first time this year.

"Oh, please sempai, save me!" screamed Haruhi wearing a pure white nightdress as the old man in a cape and top hat cackled evilly "Now my pretty, take off that gown for uncle-cosplay and his camera!". Haruhi screamed in horror as the old man grabbed her.

"HHHHYYYYAAAA!!!!!". After that the only sound to be heard was the ugly pensioner's body hitting the floor. Tamaki stood over the body as he held the pure girl in his arms. " Haruhi, are you ok?".

The moon shone onto their faces as she looked into the young heirs' eyes and whispered "**Tamaki **I lo-"

And then it happened.

The figure stepped out of the door way and his features were lit with the dim lights of the club. The hosts didn't see and ugly old man. Instead they found a 17 year old man with chocolate hair, garnet eyes and a body that could match up to any of the hosts (apart from Hunney and Haruhi). He wasn't hideous at all. He was as close to perfect as any man ever could be. A dazzling smile appeared on his sun-kissed face as he said "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

Suddenly a tsunami of host club patrons swallowed the new face up with a hurricane of "MMOOOEEE!!!!!".

This left six men and a certain girl to handle the blow just dealt.

_Kyouya: So this is him? Well, I can't say I'm happy but the money helps._

_Mori: ...this guy's good..._

_Hunney: Ah! Cosplay-kun is really good looking. I'll have to try extra hard this week 3_

_Twins and Tamaki: MUST...KILL...HANDSOME...BASTARD!!!!!!!!_

_Haruhi: Well, he seems normal enough..._

The new man swam out of the infatuated girls and came to face a small brunette. "You must be Haruhi?". For a few seconds she had gotten lost in the man's' dominating aura before replying " Yes, nice to meet you -?".

"Tamata Yuri. But you can call me Yuri." he gently spoke followed by another charming smile. Haruhi blushed as she whispered "H-Hai, Yuri-kun."

This didn't go unnoticed by the other males in the room.

Yuri turned to face the Host Club King in his Navy vintage jacket and jeans. Tamaki saw a glint of determination as he peered into the man's eyes. Yuri stared right back. _Is he...challenging me?_

"Nice to see you. I'd never thought I'd actually be face to face with the infamous Ouran Host Club let alone meeting you again Suo Tamaki." Announced the taller man of the two. All Tamaki could do was question "We've met before?". "Hai, but it was a few years ago. Don't worry 'bout it." He replied.

Yuri turned his back to face a still blushing Haruhi. "So...I guess you're my guide, model and boyfriend for the week, ne?". She nodded rapidly which sent every girl in the room into a swoon of moe-ing and the men (who already knew) into a contraction.

"Can you show me 'round? I'd like to get familiar with my surroundings as well as you." He offered his hand to Haruhi...she accepted and the new couple left the Copa Cabana and the hosts in shock. All Tamaki could think about was the young girls' expression as she left the room...she was smiling. _What was that?_

The two walked around the courtyard where the sakura trees were in full bloom. As they walked Haruhi could hear her heart trying to escape her chest. This usually only happened when she was left alone with Tamaki. _What's wrong with me?! It can't be that I like him. After all I-I...I love...__semp__-._

Her train of thought was lost as a sakura was placed in front of her eyes. "Beautiful aren't they?" he asked. "Yes." Yuri took a step closer to her to see her reaction. None. He began to probe her mind.

"So you're the only pauper in the world of princes, ne?" he joked. Haruhi again did nothing. _Alright let's get down to the good stuff. _"What kind of bots do you like?". His work had paid off as the impersonator blushed heavily and stuttered "Th-That's a stupid question! I-I'm a guy after all!!". The ruby eye had hit a nerve and knew it. "So does that mean you don't like me...or Suo-san?"

At this the girl almost tripped on her own feet and turned beat red. "Th-That's not true! Just...it's not in that way!" she lied. They stood under the biggest sakura tree in the courtyard as the sun shone through the petals as they moved with the breeze. He thought it was time to spill a little of the truth. "I know what you are Haruhi. It's ok." Haruhi froze in total shock. "I know you're a girl." He whispered. All Haruhi could do was listen.

"I promise no matter what happens I won't tell a soul!!! But ever since I saw a photo of you I couldn't resist getting to know you!" he leaned in closer to her tinted face as he told he "I'm going to try to make you fall for me. At the end of this week you've to decide. Me or Suoh."

Looking into her eyes he closed the small gap between them for a split second and retreated. "Don't tell your friends or else there's no money." With that he walked through one of the stone archways to leave her there. Confused, shocked and even more flustered.


	3. The Blackout

Ok, third chappie is up!!!!!

_Italics thoughts_

Just let you know I'm a huge Card Captor Sakura fan so there's a lil hint of it in this chappie

The next morning Haruhi woke up and straight away the memory of the man kissing and confessing to her sprang to life.

After she changed into her uniform she stared at the picture taken at last annual Ouran festival. She was wrapped in Tamaki's strong arms and surrounded by her four best friends. She looked closely to what seemed to anyone else as the perfect couple in the middle of the photo and thought to herself; _I think that's one of the few pictures where I was truly happy. I wonder why._

At that same moment the ruby eyed man was sitting on the Ouran rooftop drinking tea while surrounded by four figures.

"Ya think ya've scared her a lil' too much?" questioned one figure to Yuki in a foreign as the other three waited for the answer. He simply replied in the same dialect "I must be assertive because Suo isn't. I won't find out the truth any other way now will I?" He placed a scheming smile on he asked another person "Is everything good-to-go?" The figure chuckled and answered "Have I ever failed you before?"

The rooftop was silent after that. Yuki left the party of four with a whisper. "This is going to be fun."

Seeing as Yuki was the same age as Haruhi he was placed in her class, much to the despair of two certain red-heads and blonde.

The hosts were getting ready for the first day of regular duties in the lavish 3rd music room.

"All he did in class was pass notes to Haruhi" grumbled Hikaru. "AND WE WEREN'T ALLOWED TO READ THEM!!!!" the twins roared in annoyance as they threw cushions in place. Tamaki was frantic crying out "What kind of notes do you think they were?" Kaoru opened his mouth to answer but to no avail. "Is he seducing her? Paying her extra to..." At that point fives males faces paled. Even Hunney was turned off his cake but only for a moment. Tamaki was about to open his mind theatre when the twins chorused in.

"Tono, don't worry all they did was laugh and giggle (flirting)..." Even though both were fuming in their minds; _BUT WE STILL WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY WERE SO HAPPY ABOUT!!!_

The boys had no time to talk further on the topic because the giddy patrons began to pile up at the front door.

Yuki and Haruhi were just finished lunch in the great hall. Both couldn't help but smile.

"I told you it'd be fun" laughed Yuki. Haruhi chuckled "Yeah, I never thought I'd be able to get **those two **annoyed!" "Their faces were priceless when you faked that flirty giggle after you 'read' these 'notes'. The boy picked up his bag and poured tons of pieces of paper saying **Hitachi ****Baka :P**on them. Haruhi's side ached with laughter.

As they composed themselves as not to frighten the people around them anymore Yuki went back to business. "So how about we do a photo shoot today?" Yuki looked on as Haruhi's face went through different emotions. "Do I have to?" she whined. A sweat-drop formed on the back of the males head. _She sounds like a 5 year old. _He reasoned with her saying "The sooner you do it the sooner it's done and dusted." The girl knew she wouldn't win and sighed "Fine."

Soon after that they marched towards the Host Club.

The hosts were delighted that the two people were in the host club room. _That way they'll be no...funny stuff._ Tamaki thought as he peeped over a couch to spy on the brunettes near the changing rooms. (Much to the pleasure of his patrons he was waiting on. "MOOOOEEEE!!!!!! Tamaki-kun is worried for his baby!!!!")

"Ok!" cheered the tanned boy. "I've put your costumes in this changing room. We're going for the natural look so no make-up and we'll be posing outside." He explained. She nodded along as if she were listening. "So when you feel ready come outside and we'll begin" he said as he pushed her into the dressing room and left to set up his cameras.

Haruhi gazed over her clothes and looked in the mirror. Then it hit her. She cocked beck her head in the direction of the costumes. _You've got to be kidding me._

As she put on her first outfit it seemed that all the chairs and couches in the room were sucked in towards the said dressing room along with the hosts and patrons sitting on them. Everyone waited in silence. You could hear a pin drop. Then 'she' appeared.

She pulled back the curtain aside to reveal herself in a pale pink dress that at the front was above knee level and gradually made its way down to the floor at each side. She also wore dark pink ballet shoes tied with ribbons up to below her knee and a sakura slide in her hair.

Every eye was fixed on the vision of innocence and cuteness as the girls began their MOE! Mantra and Tamaki blushed seeing a garter belt hovering in and out of site on Haruhi's left leg.

Haruhi cursed "Fucking Card Captor Sakura" in a low voice so no one could pick it up. Unfortunately for her the look a likes heard and began to sing "Haruhi's a dreamer cuz' she can't pull that dress off!" soon after they were on the ground wailing from a beating from Usa-chan and Hunney.

Yuki re-entered and was happy to see the impersonator in her costume. "Great! Now all we've to do is start!" With that it suddenly became dark outside and began raining out of nowhere. The camera man wasn't exactly...happy. "Shit! My camera's are out there!"

He was about to sprint when he heard Haruhi say that she'd come with him. "No! That dress s expensive! But, I could use a hand." He argued with himself. During which time every patron ran out the door with their Host Club Merchandise umbrellas. Haruhi stared at the hosts left.

"What?" they all chimed. "Go help. You know the ladies will only damage the cameras in their current flustered state and Yuki-kun is **paying us**."

With that the Hitachi's exited in their matching rain coats, Kyouya in his black Gucci jacket, Yuki in his regular one followed by Mori who had Hunney on his shoulders holding up a little umbrella with a cake print.

All that was left was Tamaki and Haruhi. She turned and looked into his wine coloured eyes. "Why didn't you go?" The blonde answered truthfully "I didn't bring a jacket or umbrella. It forecasted no rain, I guess I should bring one just in case like everyone else it seems." Haruhi could tell he was telling the truth.

The rain rattled the windows as the wind roared outside. Both were alone and knew it. To them the room began to heat up as they blushed. Suddenly lightning struck near the school causing the power to go out. Haruhi wasn't scared of the dark but the next action did. Thunder groaned so load Haruhi thought it would bring the foundations down. She jumped into the waiting protective arms of the man beside her.

Tamaki held her close as the storm raged on. "It's ok Haruhi. I'm here. I won't leave you alone" he whispered in her ear as he gently rubbed her lower back in rhythmic circular motions. They stayed like this for what seem to them like days, cherished days to both of them.

As the storm eased Haruhi lifted her head from his chest and rested her chin on his broad plains to look into his amethyst pools "How do you know just what to do to make me feel safe sempai?" saying these words both heads moved closer to each other, each pair of eyes closed. Haruhi could smell Tamaki's vanilla scented skin as she slowly stood on her toes. Tamaki felt her soft breathe tickle his chin as he lowered his head. Barely one inch was between them and then...

"We got them!" Yuki shouted as he entered the room. The blonde and brunette jumped apart unwillingly as everyone poured into the once intimate setting, wet, but happy.

The light came back on. "Kyouya found the back-up generator I see" said the twins who were staring at the two with cherry stained cheeks. They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day for fear of confronting what happened in those precious moments which neither would forget.

Yuki and his group watched from the rooftop as the student left in their limos and private cars.

Yuki turned to the four people. "Nice work today" he happily praised "that storm was amazing! You'd hardly think it was man-made, and that black-out was a nice tough. So, did you get the footage?" One shadow handed him a camera, "See for yourself." He watched what looked like lovers consoling one another in the dark. "Well done. Suo seems to have learned a lot. Let's see how well I do on Friday." He mused as his people laughed watching the sunset.

Ok, I hoped you liked it!!! I promise to update soon!!!! Please keep those reviews coming in And thankies to my BFF beki...

L8rs!!!!!


End file.
